Applicant's invention is envisioned as being particularly useful when placed in combination with a reciprocating recovery means, most likely a common “Pumpjack.” That is, the present device is thought to present tremendous improvement when substituted for a standard gear box used in combination with a Pumpjack. The invention is particularly beneficial in that it eliminates the problems associated with known pumpjack actuating means. Namely, the present invention greatly improves the operating efficiency of a standard recovery means and reduces the mechanical inefficiencies associated with such recovery means.
Most commonly, underground fluid recovery is hindered by mechanical inefficiencies during operation. These inefficiencies are primarily a result of sliding part friction among component pieces and wear and tear of these pieces. Perhaps the single greatest source of efficiency loss is the standard gearbox used in combination with a Pumpjack. Typically, these gearboxes are driven by an electronic motor and have a “crank arm” extending to support a counterweight. The gearbox configuration is such that its rotation actuates the crank arm and the counterweight attached thereto between a top and bottom position. The gearbox is in combination with the Pumpjack itself though some connecting rod, so that as the crank arm, extending from the gearbox, actuates between a top and bottom position, the Pumpjack actuates accordingly in one-to-one fashion.
As a result of this configuration, gearboxes associated with standard Pumpjack operation are subject to tremendous stress. Eventually, these stresses wear down the gears within the gearbox. Once these gears wear down, a system breakdown is not far behind.
Applicant's invention provides a refreshing solution to the most common problems associated with standard gearbox-Pumpjack combinations. In fact, the device of the present invention eliminates the use of meshed gears all together. Rather, the torque required to actuate the Pumpjack is achieved though a series of eccentrically rotating discs, “driver discs.” These discs are driven by a centrally aligned input member and alternatingly engage an output component, which rotates with reduced speed and increased torque. Internal components engage one another through some rollable means, such as bearings or dowels. Several bearings or dowels are simultaneously in contact with component parts and act in concert during device operation. As a result, sliding friction is virtually eliminated and the device's ability to withstand sheer or “shock” forces is tremendous.
First and foremost, the present device presents a tremendous increase in working efficiency. As mentioned, operation of the device involves a centrally aligned input member, driven by some electric motor means as known in the art. Through a novel combination of eccentrically moving discs, and the employment of radially aligned seeded bearings, a torque increase is achieve with virtually no sliding part friction. The output member is axially aligned with the input member to produce uniform rotation, and may be in connected to a typical crank arm-counterweight combination.
Applicant's device is very compact, yet tremendously powerful. The device achieves an amount of torque previously not possible in such a small space. As a result, the device may easily be substituted for any standard gearbox without undue burden. With use of the present device, a super-linear increase in torque is achieved with only a linear increase in size. That is, torque increases with the square of the radius of the device. As such, a tremendous torque increase can be achieved with only a minimal increase in “footprint.”
In addition, the device of the present invention is mechanically efficient. Through use of only “rolling” components, sliding friction is virtually eliminated. As these rolling components are symmetrically aligned, and are simultaneously in contact with one another, sheer or “shock” forces are distributed evenly among the component pieces. These attributes, alone and in combination, greatly reduce operating energy, heat production, and wear and tear. Finally, operating life of the device is increased by virtue of the efficient rotation interface between the central member and driver discs, and the output component.
Applicant's invention is extremely cost effective. Because of the mechanically efficient nature of, and the even distribution of sheer forces within, the system component pieces can be made of standard grade materials. Also, the current device is the product of a straightforward manufacturing process. The manufacturing cost associated with the present device is on the order of a thousand dollars, which represents a tremendous saving in view of the tens of thousands of dollars spent on typical gearboxes. Finally, as will be further discussed, the primary components of the present device may be laminated. This characteristic allows for a much cheaper and faster production process.
In view of the limitations of known products, there is a great need for a device for actuating a reciprocating recovery means for recovery of underground fluid that is compact, powerful, friction-free, durable, mechanically efficient, and cost-effective. Applicants invention, by its novel design and straightforward manufacture process, provides an improvement in view of currently available products.